Fuckin Perfect
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: ¡No es Yuri!/Siempre viendose al espejo y no podía ver más allá de su reflejo, no era perfecta/"Date cuenta que tienes a muchas otras personas que te quieren;""Con eso no soy perfecta" "No necesitas nada, porque tu ya eres jodidamente perfecta para mí..."


_-¡Hola, mundo! ¡Feliz 2012 atrasado! [xD] Bueno, quisiera empezar el año con este Fic que creo que les gustará. No es Yuri ni nada, pero creo que está bien._

_Hikari: Como Nee-san no tiene otra cosa que hacer más que hacer tarea (cosa que detesta) y ver tele, entonces se pone a leer o escribir en la computadora como hasta las 11:00 p.m. Como dije antes, ese fic creo que les gustará, no sólo porque aquí hay un ligero SasuSaku, sino porque les dejará una linda enseñanza (o eso espero, depende de como lo tomen ustedes)_

_Hikari: Este fic está basado en la canción "Fuckin Perfect" de Pink, la idola de Nee-san. Así que les recomendamos escuchar la canción mientras leen._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ® ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es sólo mera coincidencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FUCKIN PERFECT<strong>

Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, queriendo encontrar algún peinado que le sentara bien, pero nada. Se alzaba sus cabellos rosados para hacer una cola de caballo, pero no le gustaba. Se hacia una partidura para poder hacerse o un par de trenzas o una cola a cada lado, y era lo mismo. Se ponía una diadema, un broche, un listón, miles y miles de pasadores de diferentes colores, pero nada le daba el resultado que quería. Simplemente no le gustaba como se veía su reflejo en aquel cristal. Ella no era _perfecta._

Tomó un pantalón que ponerse de su armario, el cual no le quedaba bien, estaba muy flojo. Tomó otro y este estaba más ajustado, le incomodaba. Tomó una falta larga, pero no quería parecer una monja, tomó una más corta pero no quería verse demasiado provocativa y corriente. Lo mismo era con las blusas, playeras, sudaderas, camisas, chamarras, suéteres, zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias… ¡Todo! Simplemente, Sakura Haruno no encontraba como verse bien. Porque para ella, toda su ropa era un asco, ella era un asco todavía peor. Nada le quedaba bien y jamás le quedaría. Ella no era _perfecta._

Una mañana común y corriente, en la cual tenía que alistarse para ir al colegio, se levantó como siempre lo hacía; fue al baño a asearse, se puso el uniforme tal cual, se pasó el cepillo por sus cabellos cortos y rosados, y de nuevo, buscaba algún peinado que le sentara, pero nada. Trató de arreglarse por lo menos una vez; intentó poniéndose rímel, pero se le corría fácilmente porque le picaba, se puso glos, el cual quitó al instante porque hacía sus labios más grades, cosa que no quería. Probó con rubor, con varios de los brillos que le había regalado su madre, pero nada le quedaba a ella, porque Sakura no era _perfecta._

Faltaban sólo quince minutos para la entrada al colegio, y ella todavía no salía de casa. Se lavó la cara por segunda vez esa mañana, sin nada que maquillaje ya que todo rastro se fue entre jabón y agua, dejándolo sólo su piel pálida. No se puso ningún adorno en el cabello, era desesperante tener que decidir algo que ella sentía incomodo y muy fuera de lugar, por lo que optó en simplemente cepillarse el cabello y llevarlo suelto, así también como su fleco el cual le cubría parte de la frente y los ojos.

Salió apurada por su madre, quien le reprochaba que si llegaba tarde le castigaría o que le dejaría salir para el día siguiente, puesto que la mujer también tenía que ir a trabajar después de dejar a Sakura en la escuela. Mientras encendía el auto, la mujer le elogió el hecho de _haber amanecido bonita,_ cosa que irritó a la pobre pelirosa, quien sólo atinó a fruncir el seño e ignorar el comentario de su madre.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Sólo te estoy consintiendo…-contestó con amabilidad su progenitora.

-Porque no quiero que me mientas…Y deja te tratarme como una niña…-espetó la pequeña de 9 años cruzándose de brazos. Su madre, con un deje de tristeza en los ojos por el mal comportamiento de su hija, no sólo a ella, sino por sí misma, arrancó el auto para así llevar a su hija a la escuela.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal para muchos, menos para Sakura. De nuevo era hostigada por los chicos de su salón que no dejaban de gritarle cosas como "eres una emo" "quítate el pelo de la cara que pareces la niña del aro" "¿por qué no nos dejas ver tu frente de marquesina?" "tu frente es tan ancha como un carril". Estas entre muchas otras cosas herían el pobre y débil corazón de Haruno, quien con todo su dolor, salía corriendo al baño para llorar y desahogarse sin remordimientos, así era casi siempre.

Además que no faltó que su mejor amiga, Ino, saliera a defenderla de los demás. Dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación a los chicos que hicieron llorara a su amiga, salió del salón y fue al baño donde, supuso, ahí estaría Sakura. Más exactamente, el último a mano derecha. Se escuchaban los sollozos de la oji verde en todo el baño, pero levemente. A Sakura nunca le gustó llorar en público y siempre lo hacía en silencio. Ino se acercó a la puerta, que estaba sin seguro, y la abrió, dejando ver a la peli rosa sentada en cuclillas en el la taza y con los ojos hinchados se tanto llorar.

-Sakura…-le habló ella a su amiga – No les hagas caso, deja de llorar ¿si? –pedía ella mientras se ponía en cuclillas para consolarla – Ellos son unos tontos, ya los conoces.

-Me gustaría no hacerlo – decía Haruno secándose las lágrimas – pero tienen razón en decir que mi frente es muy amplia…Ni a mi me gusta.

-A ver…-suspiró Ino – Levántate ese fleco, quiero ver – y con un poco de duda, Sakura acató la indicación, o mejor dicho orden, de su amiga y confidente - ¿Por eso te preocupas? ¡No es tan grande!

-¿E-Enserio?

-¡Claro! Oye ¿Prefieres tener esa frente o que esta te mida sólo dos dedos?

-Pues…Obvio que prefiero eso a tener dos dedos de frente – rió la peli rosa, ya más tranquila.

-Lo ves. Anda, vámonos que sino Iruka-sensei nos regaña por salirnos cuando no estaba – y dicho esto, Ino ayudó a Sakura a pararse del suelo del baño para regresar a su salón. Hasta qué… - ¡Espera! –Ino se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula la oji verde a la oji miel.

-Ponte esto – hablaba la rubia sacando de su bolso del suéter un listón rojo muy largo y ancho.

-Ino, no… - pero ninguna de sus peticiones fueron aceptadas, cuando menos lo esperó, y sin poder negarse, su amiga de larga cabellera le había amarrado ya el listón por detrás de su cabeza, haciéndole una diadema con el mismo.

-Mírate-le dijo a Sakura frente al espejo del baño – Si sigues ocultando tu frente, entonces la harás más grande.

-Eso no es cierto – espetó Haruno con autosuficiencia – Eso es cuando te haces cola de caballo y aprietas mucho el palo hasta jalarlo.

-Si, si, lo que digas – vaciló la rubia – pero tienes que admitir que así, te ves más bonita.

-No lo creo – pero aun así, un brillo en sus ojos se hiso presente, quería volver a escucharlo.

-Si lo eres, para mí si – e Ino le sonrió a Sakura, quien correspondió el gesto - ¡Pero vámonos que sino nos regañan! – y entonces retomaron su antigua acción.

Si bien, Sakura Haruno era una de esas chicas que no tenía una autoestima muy buena. Siempre se juzgaba a sí misma, se subestimaba, y era por eso que muchos no la tomaban en serio, porque, además de ser un cerebro muy inteligente, era para los ojos de los muchachos, poco atractiva. O por lo menos no tanto como sus amigas. Con el paso del tiempo, dejó el trauma de la frente de marquesina, pero no por eso su autoestima estaba reparada. La autoestima de un adolescente no es como un reloj de mano que se pueda arreglar con un excelente trabajo de joyería, es mucho más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Porque las heridas cierran, pero quedan cicatrices.

Pasaron 4 años y ya tenía 15. Muchas de sus amigas ya los habían cumplido y ya habían planeado fiestas, a las cuales había ido. Pero no deseaba hacer lo mismo, aunque le gustaran ese tipo de eventos, todo porque no se sentía lo suficientemente _bonita _para usar un vestido de ensueño, menos para poder pedirle a algún muchacho que fuera su chambelán. Aun así, su suerte fue cambiando poco a poco, porque al fin se había enamorado de alguien: Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos iguales, el más popular, aun si tenía cara de vale todo. Y por si fuese poco, un día recibió la noticia por parte de sus amigas, que por jugarreta le dijeron a Sasuke que si quería una cita con Sakura, y fue resultando que saldrían de verdad. La peli rosa no podía estar más que feliz.

Ese día se arregló como, pensó, le gustaría a Sasuke. Se puso un vestido en tono rojo opaco hasta las rodillas, zapatillas plateadas y se pintó la boca y colocó sombra en sus párpados de la mejor manera que pudo. Sin exceso y sin poco. Salió de casa muy emocionada y con la mejor suerte de parte de su madre hacia su cita en el parque con el chico Uchiha. Ahí lo encontró, pasearon un rato, pero platicaron poco, comieron, pero ella pagó la cuenta. Hasta que al fin se sentaron en una banca a disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad.

-Y…¿Qué te gusta? – preguntó Sakura para, por lo menos, hacer más agradable el momento y menos desesperante el silencio.

-La música, la comida…¿A ti?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Mm…Supongo que también…Dibujar, leer…

-Escucha ¿Sakura, verdad? – fue interrumpida abruptamente por el chico. De pronto se sintió indignada, ¿es que a caso había salido con ella y no sabía su nombre? – Quiero que quede claro algo: si crees que esta cita es algo bien, lamento informarte que no es lo que creías.

-¿Qué? – preguntó la peli rosa sin poder creerlo - ¿Cómo?

-Creí que saldría con una chica…No tengo nada en contra de ti, pero no me gustas.

Ese comentario lastimó el pobre corazón de la joven, quien se levantó de la banca y miró con despreció y decepción a Uchiha. ¿Cómo que con una chica? ¿Qué a caso había aceptado salir con ella por error? ¿O es que eso era una broma de mal gusto que le quisieron hacer? Más aun fue el dolor sobre eso de "no me gustas", cuando ella sentía estar enamorada de ese chico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Veo que eres de lento aprendizaje a pesar de ser tan lista – decía burlonamente y con descaro el pelinegro – Cuando me dijeron que saldría con una chica, no pensé toparme con alguien… así como tú. Yo esperaba a alguien como tu amiga Ino, no sé…

-Ella tiene novio – dijo entre dientes y enojada la Haruno, refiriéndose a su mejor amiga y a su novio, Sai - ¿Cómo que esperabas a una chica? ¡Si soy una chica! ¿Qué tratas de decir? – gritaba desesperada y furiosa ante la indignación.

-A eso – contestó Sasuke – a que esperaba a una chica _bonita, _no a un…esperpento como tú. A menos claro, que quieras que te pague por un rato…– y ante las palabras, no se controló. Llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del chico bruscamente para abofetearlo luego de que él quisiera acercarse de una manera demasiado confianzuda, decirle lo idiota que era y, dolida, correr de ahí como lo hacía siempre, partiendo llorando.

Comenzaba a relampaguear, la lluvia no hacía bien, y menos cuando alguien está triste ¿Pero qué pasa cuando la tristeza es aún en días de sol? Fácil, el dolor es más fuerte.

Corría y corría, chocando con la gente sin dirección alguna, sólo seguía sus pies. Quería que se la tragara la tierra, morirse si era necesario. Llegó debajo de un puente y ahí, de su bolso, sacó el sacapuntas del lápiz delineador, destruyéndolo completamente, pero quedándose con la navaja manchada de maquillaje. Se tiró al piso para caer sentada, quitándose los tacones con pedrería de fantasía y tornasol, mientras que entre lagrimas, comenzaba a mover la nava de un lado a otro por sobre su muñeca, haciendo cortes en su piel, otros muy leves y otros muy profundos. Miró con detenimiento sus brazos, viendo la vena del izquierdo. Aquel tentador tubo sanguíneo de color verde brillante que estaba pintado en su piel y que resaltaba con leve relieve le estaba llamando.

Por un momento pensó en terminar con todo su dolor ¡Tantos años sufriendo por no ser perfecta ante el espejo! ¡Siempre tratando de encontrarse a sí misma en el cristal y con los cosméticos y nada! Siempre buscando que su alma saliera del cuerpo y se mostrara frente a ella, diciéndole qué era verdad y que era mentira. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que alguien que no fuese su madre o Ino le dijera que era bonita, hermosa, que alguien la quería tal y como era ¡Joder, era mucho pedir! Y de nuevo volvían las risas de los niños cuando la maltrataban en la primaria, aquellos comentarios que la herían, aquellas veces que su madre ignoró los maltratos y siempre que podía, lloraba en la soledad de su cuarto para desahogarse.

Ahora todo podía terminar. Las burlas de los niños del salón, su imagen imperfecta frente al espejo, el rechazo de Sasuke y el hecho de ser _fea_…Todo, con sólo mover el filo sobre aquella línea delgada y saliente. Pero…

-¿Por qué…Por qué estoy haciendo esto? – decía entre lágrimas, con los ojos hinchados mientras un rayo resonaba en sus oídos y la sangre corría por sus dedos tras escribir en su piel con la navaja la palabra "Perfecta".

Tiró la navaja y entonces, de su bolso, sacó unas tijeras. No se cortaría con las tijeras, pero haría algo mejor, acabaría con la soledad y el pasado. Tomó un mechón de su largo cabello rosado y lo cortó, así lo hiso con uno y con otro hasta que su cabello tomó una forma más corta, dejando debajo de aquel puente la navaja, las tijeras, el cabello, los tacones y, más que nada, su tristeza.

Corría con los pies descalzos entre la gente, quería encontrar un lugar seguro, alguno que por lo menos no fuese su casa. Y entonces recordó a Ino. Frente a la puerta de la casa de la rubia, tocó con desespero, deseando que la madre de Ino no saliera por la puerta o por la florería que estaba en la misma residencia. Hasta que visualizó la figura de su amiga rubia, con el cabello más largo.

-Sakura – sólo alcanzó a decir eso, porque al abrir la puerta, su amiga se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a sollozar. Ino al verla de esa manera, sólo pudo abrazarla, sólo acarició su cabello corto sin decirle nada por el brusco cambio. Ella necesitaba ahora un hombro en el que quería llorar, desahogarse hasta que los ojos se le secaran.

-Soy una tonta… - decía ya más tranquila, con una frazada en sus hombros y una taza humeante de té. Afortunadamente para ella, los padres de su amiga no estaban. Por eso las cosas quedarían en secreto.

-Esta vez…Creo que tendré que darte la razón – decía con el ceño fruncido la rubia- Si, fuiste una tonta ¡Pero por no defenderte y acabar de esta manera! – Sakura no podía entender por qué le gritaba de esa forma. Se suponía que debía consolarla, no regañarle.

-Pero, Ino – decía tartamuda la pelirosa - ¡No entiendes!

-¡No! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende! – Ino salió de sus cabales mientras se paraba del sofá y miraba a Sakura, no de una manera brusca, sino como suplicante - ¿Cómo…Cómo es que te tienes tan mala imagen de ti? ¿Cómo es que no puedes apreciarte ni un poquito, Sakura? ¿A caso no aprendiste nada en la primaria?

-Porque no soy perfecta –dijo en un susurro que apenas y fue escuchado. Escondió su rostro níveo entre sus mechones y de nuevo comenzó a llorar - ¡Porque no soy perfecta! ¡No soy bonita! No como tu o el resto de las chicas ¡Puedo gustarle a nadie y cada que me veo en el espejo me odio!

-¡Cállate! – fue tan repentino que no alcanzó a decodificar la información en su disco duro. Pero sólo sintió el contacto brusco de la mano de Ino sobre su mejilla. Volteó a ella, quería dedicarle una mirada llena de odio, pero no pudo. Porque la vio ahí parada y…ella estaba llorando.

Se sintió como la peor de las escorias porque había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, alguien que casi nunca lloraba y siempre había sido la fuerte de las dos. Tan distintas pero compatibles. La rubia cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, mientras que ahora Sakura era quien intentaba calmarla.

-Ino…No llores –rogaba la pelirosa-Perdóname.

-Tonta…-susurró Ino-Yo soy quien debería disculparse. – Alzó su cabeza y con ojos llorosos le sonrió a su mejor amiga, para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Cosa que tomó desprevenida a Sakura-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso ¿Ok?

-Pero…

-¿No sabes que me duele cuando hablas así de ti? – entonces se apartó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos - ¿No te has dado cuenta que lastimas a los que te quieren cuando hablas tan mal de ti? ¡No seas egoísta! Date cuenta de que estás mal…Nadie tiene tan mala idea de ti.

-Sasuke si –dijo con dolor la oji verde.

-¡Manda a Sasuke al demonio! – gritó furiosa la rubia – Él es un idiota por no saberte apreciar. No reconoce la gran persona que eres porque tiene miedo a madurar. Y tu también, por eso le das la razón…Date cuenta que tienes a muchas otras personas que te quieren; tu madre, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…Y yo ¿No te basta?

-Con eso no soy _perfecta _– contestó seca Haruno – No soy bonita, no tengo un cuerpo bonito como el de Hinata, por ejemplo. No tengo el cabello tan largo como el tuyo, ni siquiera antes de esto – decía mientras se tomaba los mechones rosados- No soy la persona más buena del mundo como para que digas que soy un ejemplo.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Gastas tu tiempo buscando ser lo que no eres! ¡Ya no te hagas eso!-Ino suspiró, mientras se sentaba un lado de Sakura en el sofá y miraba el suelo nostálgicamente-¿Sabes? Yo estuve casi igual que tu hace como unos años atrás…

Entonces Sakura se sorprendió, porque no era de creerse que Ino fuera así de insegura consigo misma. Ella siempre le hacía ver las cosas, era más madura aunque fueran de la misma edad, por eso no creía que Ino tuviera problemas con ser _perfecta._

-En la primaria yo estaba igual que tú. Incluso aun peor – decía la rubia –Siempre me insultaron, siempre me criticaban por ser la mejor alumna ¿Lo recuerdas?

Entonces a la mente de la pelirosa llegó el recuerdo aquel en donde Ino se peleo con unos niños por decirle 'nerd'. La habían llevado a la oficina del director y ahí le pusieron su suspensión de una semana, pero algo extraño fue que había salido con una sonrisa.

Y eso había sido mucho antes del problema con la frente de Sakura y el listón rojo.

-Si, lo recuerdo…-dijo Sakura, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y lo sacó- También recuerdo esto- y sacó el listón rojo que su mejor amiga le había dado ese día, lo guardaba como recuerdo por esos días en que sólo ella podía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Entonces, si recuerdas eso y todo lo demás, quédate sólo con esos recuerdos bonitos y no con el pasado – Ino le puso una mano en el hombro y luego le abrazó – Ya no te hagas más daño a ti misma, Sakura…No necesitas ser _perfecta_… - y así las dos comenzaron a llorar – No necesitas ser perfecta cuando la perfección no existe. Tú eres bonita así como eres y siempre lo serás…

-Gracias, Ino…-lloró más fuerte mientras se aferraba mas a su mejor amiga.

-No necesitas nada, porque tu _ya _eres _jodidamente perfecta _para mí, Sakura …

_Perfección _es una palabra que la gente toma muy a la ligera, no comprenden que al decir perfecto están creando una utopía, algo inexistente. La gente no necesita dinero para ser feliz, la gente no necesita kilos de maquillaje en el rostro para ser bella, la gente no necesita dolor cuando se tiene lo que si se necesita realmente.

Si el conformismo es ser mediocre y la mediocridad lleva a la felicidad, entonces es mejor ser un mediocre conformista a un perfeccionista infeliz. Si alguien te hiere, cambia las voces de tu cabeza, hazlas como tú quieras. Porque tú así naciste, no hay forma de cambiarlo, ser felizmente mediocre. Se jodidamente perfecto.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-Si les gustó, dejen un lindo review apretando el link de abajo [xD] Sino, pues los pastelazos serán bien recibidos mientras no insulten a mi Oka-chan [¬¬] Bueno, ¡Que tengan un feliz año y próximo fin del mundo! [xD] ¡Sean jodidamente perfectos! ¡Los amo! ¡Ay La!<em>


End file.
